Juego Macabro
by Kamy Black M
Summary: Sus vidas dependen de un hilo. Un juego macabro... ¿Enamorarse o morir? Para salir ¿Qué decisión tomarán? Y en ese caso... ¿Será la correcta?
1. Chapter 1

_**Aclaración**__**:**_ Los personajes pertencen a S. Meyer...

Ésta historia la hago con Melissa, así que si la encuentran en su perfil es por ese motivo... decidimos publicarla ambas para que no hayan problemas...

* * *

><p><em><strong>.::Juego<strong>__**Macabro**__**:**_ _**Introducción::.**_

* * *

><p>Negué con la cabeza, todo lo malo me sucedía a mí; estar con Cullen encerrada en una habitación, sin ni siquiera saber el motivo para que al entrar "mágicamente" la puerta se cerrara y quedara trancada. Para agrandar más mi situación Alice, Emmett y Rosalie, estaban encerrados en otras diferentes… Emmett y Rosalie… Estaban en la habitación de en medio, Alice y Jazz… en la habitación de arriba, y lo peor de todo es que no nos queríamos ver ni en pintura… o al menos eso aparentábamos.<p>

El silencio era destructor, mis mejillas estaban entre mojarse y ponerse rojas por coraje, estábamos hace alrededor de una hora encerrados, y Cullen no me dirigía la palabra.

—¿Qué no me vas hablar todo el tiempo que estemos aquí atrapados, Cullen? —pregunte a punto de explotar, la tensión en el ambiente era palpable.

—¿Qué ,Swan? ¿Acaso ya vas admitir que te gusto y que tienes fantasías conmigo? ¿Por eso quieres que te hable? —espeto entre enojado y sarcástico. Me dolió, pero lo preferiría antes que su indiferencia… no, él era igual que todos, no me tenia que preocupar si me hablaba o no, seria mejor estar con un mono antes que con él.

Pero en el fondo sabía que jamás podría olvidarlo, ni mucho menos remplazarlo con nadie.

—Púdrete—respondí e iba salir de la habitación, pero recordé que la tonta puerta estaba cerrada… ¡maldita porquería! Estaba tan enojada que si pudieran embotellar mi mala vibra, la CIA la compraría para las guerras y ganarían seguro.

Justo en medio de mi trance, en el cual pensaba maneras de torturar a alguien sin que se muriese, la televisión se prendió como por arte de magia, claro que era imposible, no tenía botones… y el control remoto lo perdimos peleando Cullen y yo… él lo quería todo como si fuera el rey del mundo, y yo no se la haría nada fácil.

Un tipo con mascara apareció… Oh por Dios… tenia una cicatriz en su cuello, pero lo demás no podía ver, solo tenia esa ridícula mascara negra de Haloween, pero el muchacho me dio una mala sensación… tenia la sospecha de que era mala persona y tramaba algo _¡Bravo Bella! Un tipo con mascara y una sonrisa cínica, quien seguramente los encerró, aparece, y tu tienes una sospecha de que algo tramaba…_ _claro, sin contar el hecho de que la tv se prendió sola…_

—Bienvenidos a mi juego— dijo con voz robótica… parecía Anonymus, o era otro juego macabro de un personaje muy conocido que se me hacia difícil identificar— La única forma que salgan es: — vacilo por unos momentos, mientras ponía su mano en su barbilla— Enamorándose o matando a la otra persona—termino con una sonrisa siniestra.

—Suena bien— murmure, de pronto esperanzada con poder estar con Edward, esperanza la cual duro unos 2 segundos antes de que mirara a Edward, quien tenia el rostro decidido y con una sonrisa que no me gusto.

—Bueno… tienen una semana para completar y enamorarse— completo con una risa maléfica— O… asesinarlo o asesinarla— en ese momento la tele se quedó sin señal, mientras ambos quedábamos en un silencio incomodo.

Edward me miro con una mirada de asesino en serie, estaba espantada… él nunca se enamoraría de mí, por lo cual había elegido matarme… ¡Me asesinaría! Trate de calmarme, no debía entrar en pánico pero es que… ¡me mataría! Yo, obviamente no podría hacerle daño, pero él lo haría y a pesar de el amor que le tengo, no me dejaría vencer hasta convencerlo de enamorarse de mi.

O hasta que terminara con un Edward triunfante, cargando mi cadáver…

* * *

><p>¿Cuál es su opinion? ¿Les gustó? ¿No les gustó? ¿Nos dedicamos a vender nachos...? No sé cocinar... asi que no me pidan eso... ¿Que les parecio?<p>

Att: Kamy Vulturi, loca obsesiva con Alec Vulturi... y Jacob Black.


	2. Mi vida

**_Los personajes son de Meyer... La historia la hago con Melissa, así que no se sorprendan si la encuentran por ahí... pero solo con Melissa._**

* * *

><p>Lunes.<p>

Gemí mientras me levantaba con un poco de esfuerzo de la cama, de inmediato un mareo me ataco. ¡Mierda! Eso por llorar hasta tarde.

Deje de lado mis berrinches mentales, y me dirigí al tocador. Luego me dispuse a cambiarme con un par de pantalones vaqueros azules, una simple camisa negra, y unas zapatillas blancas ¡que mas da! Igual era fea.

Una vez vestida, mire el reloj y casi me desmayo al ver la hora, se me hacia tarde. Tome un sándwich del refrigerador y me lo comi mientras salía en dirección a mi Chevy-Trasto llamado por mi _amiga_ hiperactiva, Alice, en realidad mi única amiga.

Biología. Gemí internamente.

Llegue segundos antes del timbre, el profesor aun no estaba, por lo que me senté rápidamente en mi lugar, y me tape la cara con una capa de cabello.

Note que él aun no llegaba y suspire. Me intimidaba mi compañero de pupitre, era muy gruñón y siempre tenia esa cara de pocos amigos, pero conmigo se portaba aun peor, y ni sabia siquiera porque. Rogaba que solo fuera porque estaba enamorado secretamente de mi, como en una de mis novelas el chico solo tenia una mascara de frialdad; pero cada vez mis esperanzas iban haciéndose añicos, no quería aceptar que Edward no me quisiera ¿Por qué la vida es tan injusta? Me pregunte, no solo por el hecho de no ser correspondida, sino por la vida de mierda que tengo.

Me puse a garabatear, y entonces escuche como se sentó a mi lado, bufando por lo bajo. Lo mire a escondidas mientras suspiraba internamente… otra vez, su pelo cobrizo rebelde, que parecía recién sacado de un anuncio de Shampo; su rostro con una expresión de contrariedad, sus mejillas sonrojadas por el frío tan característico de Forks, sus rasgos bien definidos, como una pintura… como un Dios Griego que vive en la Tierra de los Mortales

Se tensaron mis músculos, las piernas me temblaban, todo cuando sentí que dejo caer su mochila, inmediatamente comencé a experimentar una sensación extraña pero familiar, era como si tuviera mariposas en el estomago, maldije en mis adentros por lo que el me hacia sentir… No tenia palabras para explicarlo, baje mi mirada al notar que mis mejillas estaban rosadas ¿A caso siempre iba pasarme esto cuando estuviera junto a el? Era tan Hermoso. Pero a pesar de su actitud, yo se que se esconde una oveja asustada detrás de ese León mezquino e indiferente, y por eso lo amaba.

¡Esperen! ¿Lo amo en verdad? Le mire una vez mas, y lo supe… si, lo amaba.

Al alzar la mirada una vez mas, esta vez me pillo observándole, inmediatamente desvié la mirada de el… Suspire mientras sacaba mi ejemplar de Orgullo y Prejuicio, lo había leído ¿Cuántas? ¿unas 10 veces… quizás?

Pero en toda la cursilería me olvide de que llegaba tarde a clases, o justo a tiempo; por lo que el Profesor tendría que haber llegado. Mire al frente a la pizarra, pero no lo encontré sino frente a mi, con una expresión de molestia en el rostro

— ¡Señorita Swan!—casi me quedo sorda, ¿Por qué gritaba? Si con solo hablarme como suele hacer la gente normal habría escuchado, pero ese hombre no es _gente normal_, y menos con esa peluca toda torcida.

— ¿Si, señor?—pregunte algo nerviosa, ¿Por qué no preste atención a clases? ¡No! Yo tenia que ponerme a leer e imaginarme siendo Elizabeth con su Darcy que la trataba mal, pero que la quería.

— ¿De que estaba hablando recién, señorita? —me encogí ante su tono de voz, y sentí un par de ojos mirarme de mi costado, con una gran intensidad, ya supuse quien era, y eso me puso nerviosa.

—Emmm... ¿La inmortalidad del Cangrejo? — ¿Tonto? Si, claro; pero es que nerviosa como estaba no podía siquiera pensar coherentemente, mucho menos decir una oración que tenga sentido. Escuche reír a la clase entera, incluso una pequeña risita de mi acompañante de ensueño ¡Y dale con mis imaginaciones!

El profesor me miro molesto, y siguió con su clase, sentía que me moría de vergüenza, era distraída si, y torpe hay que añadir, no soy como Alice, ni mucho menos como Rosalie Hale y Tanya Denali. Suspire mis conversaciones internas siempre resultaban lastimándome aúnmás de lo que ya me encontraba. Maldije en mis adentros por no ser como ellas, al menos como la loca de Jessica, que ella si se atrevía a declarar su amor al chico… Borre esos pensamientos, solamente pensar que yo le declarara mi amor a Edward Cullen… Mis mejillas explotaban.

Mi vida parecía ser la de una chica tímida y solitaria, _oh ¡Bella lo eres!;_ que tonta, pero parece de aquellos libros que siempre acaban en finales felices para la protagonista que suele ser: tímida, callada y diferentes cosas más. Solo tenia a una persona en la que confiar.

Alice. Suspire, no era que me quejara, pero mi autoestima era muy baja, en los momentos cuando por primera vez me sentía estupendamente bien, mi mente me recuerda _"No eres de revista"._ Y cae mi humor, bajo la mirada, y me escondo del mundo que me rodea. Comúnmente Rene y Charlie han intentado de todo para hacerme menos torpe y subirme el ánimo.

Cuando era pequeña Charlie opto por comprarme zapatos ortopédicos, no funciono, juro que me caía unas mil veces más que antes de tenerlos puestos. Pero mi torpeza y miedo, el ser tímida, no era solamente porque vino con mi personalidad, no.

Eso se debía a cierta persona que me traumaba desde pequeña, haciéndome la vida imposible y golpeándome, insultándome.

Jacob era mi hermanastro, mi tonto e imbécil hermanastro…

Por eso era una antisocial, se debía a un trauma causado a los 3 años, uno del cual no quería hablar.

Antes de que naciera Charlie se casó con un señora de Forks, y ahí esta Jacob, poco tiempo después ella falleció, y Charlie se enamoró de mi madre. Jacob nos odia, tanto como a Charlie por "_sustituir_" a su madre y a Reneé y a mí por ser "_intrusas_".

No solamente me decía saber eso con su mirada de odio y contrariedad, sino también me golpeaba e insultaba, Reneé incluso huyo conmigo, por un tiempo cuando apenas era recién nacida, temía por su vida y por la mía.

Y a los tres años Jacob _recapacito_, por lo cual, Charlie se reconcilió con Reneé. Ahora nadie sabía que el muchacho tan bueno y tierno era un vil hijo de puta que me golpeaba aprovechando que mis padres no estaban, amenazándome con cosas realmente dolorosas.

_Suspire, mi vida era totalmente como para suicidarse, una vez lo considere seriamente, o lo mas seriamente que puede hacerlo una niña de 4 años, era un viernes por la noche estaba en la calle sola, Reneé y Charlie se habían ido a cenar con su jefe. Jacob y yo quedamos en la casa. _

_Apenas se habían ido yo me desaparecí de la casa e inmediatamente me fui a la calle, el único lugar donde Jacob no se atrevería a gritarme o a golpearme._

_Estaba sentada bajo un árbol que asustaba a los de mi edad, en mi mano sostenía un cristal que podía cortar mi vida… Y acabar con mi dolor; oí unos sollozos, alce la vista para ver quién era y no era más que una niña, su cabello parecía ser como la noche, su tono de piel era bastante pálida, tenía un vestido con estampados de flores._

—_¿Te encuentras bien?_ —_ le pregunte, preocupada por su llanto._

—_No_—_ musito, y su voz me resulto muy familiar, al igual que sus rasgos y la forma en la que estaba parada._

—_¿Eres Alice Brandon?_ —_ pregunte inocentemente, mientras la veía una vez mas. Si, debía ser ella, la niña misteriosa que siempre veía en mi salón del jardín._

—_Si… Supongo que eres Bella Swan, mi compañera de salón_—_ dijo la pequeña, mientras me miraba con un brillo en sus ojos hinchados y rojos, por las lagrimas._

—_Exacto… ¿Por qué lloras? —pregunte, mientras veía nuevas lagrimas asomarse por sus ojos, esos que adornaban su rostro semejante al de un ada. _

—_Te lo diré, si me dices porque tienes ese vidrio en la mano—miro con curiosidad mi mano, no había una expresión de horror ni nada, solo preocupación… ella no me consideraba loca, sino que se preocupaba por mi._

—_Me quiero matar— confesé, mientras sentía mis mejillas arder. No fue una buena idea pensarlo siquiera, decidí._

—_Mi hermano no me quiere, él me pega—dijo agobiada y nuevas lagrimas asomaron su rostro— ¿Por qué te quieres matar?—pregunto con preocupación, mientras me miraba triste._

—_La misma situación—respondí mientras alzaba la mirada y me encontraba con unos ojos brillantes de felicidad, al igual que el mío supuse._

_Ahora tendría una amiga en la que confiar y contarle mis pesares…_

Mi hermana: Alice, era mi hermana, desde ese momento lo supimos compartíamos algo en común, era perfecto… Nos protegíamos, nunca nos separábamos, cuando ella venía a casa Jacob no se atrevía ni a mirarme. Y así era igual con Félix, el hermano mayor de Alice…

El profesor seguía con su clase, yo solamente estaba de relleno en esos momentos mi mente únicamente vagaba por mis recuerdos…

—Pon atención—me ordeno Cullen, mientras me miraba de manera fulminante. Mi malhumor volvió, primero me ignoraba… y ahora me hablaba. Que bipolar el chico.

—Deja de molestar— le susurre bajito, para que el profesor no nos dijera nada, al parecer se había levantado con los pelos de punta también el pobre viejo.

—Tienes que hacerlo, recuerda el examen es en equipo— bufo despacio, mientras miraba para al frente, con una mueca burlona, como si dudara de mis capacidades mentales. Lo deje pasar, por esta vez.

—¿Y crees que a mí me gusta la idea? —pregunte en cambio, mientras pensaba que en realidad si me gustaba pasar tiempo con él. Mas de lo que debería, en verdad.

—Si—dijo lentamente, alargando la última sílaba, como si de una retrasada tratase.

—Si claro— me burle, sarcástica.

—Admítelo Swan, piensas que soy atractivo, todas lo hacen—dijo arrogante, mientras me dirigía una mueca burlona.

—Avísame cuando el sapo tenga pelos, ese día admitiré que me gustas—me levante puesto que ya había tocado la campana para el almuerzo, estaba hecha una furia.

La última clase siguió con normalidad, y la hora estaba en su curso natural, pero por alguna razón las horas se me hicieron interminables.

Camine por el estacionamiento, hasta llegar a mi Chevy, pero antes de subirme a él, mis ojos fueron hacia ese Volvo plateado. Y lo vi con Rosalie, ambos hablando con una sonrisa en sus rostros… unas sonrisas que parecían sinceras, su rostro estaba alegre, nada comparando su mirada de hostilidad y sonrisa cínica o a veces de desdén que me lanzaba cada vez que podía.

Sentí una opresión en el pecho y unas lagrimas en mi rostro… si Edward quería que lo odiara, lo haría, ya no mas intentos de ser agradable, no mas intentos de acercamientos.

No mas Edward Cullen en mi mente, ni en mi vida.

..::::..

—¡Ya basta Alice!—espete, mirando a mi amiga de pelos puntiagudos que me miraba con una mueca, nunca nos peleabamos… nunca a menos que el tema tuviera que ver con Edward Cullen.

—¿Por qué no quieres declararte?—pregunto, mirandome con curiosidad y cierta diversion, estabamos en su habitacion discutiendo ese problema, no queria entender que jamas me declararia a Edward… ¡Jamás!

—Tú… tú estas loca—tartamude, mientras la miraba a los ojos para que viera mi tormento y se apiadara de mi, pero ¡Dios! Estamos hablando de Alice Brandom.

—Vamos Bella, llevas enamorada de él desde los 5 años—dijo con voz de berrinche, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y fruncia el ceño. La imite inconscientemente, mientras pateaba el suelo como si éste tuviera la culpa.

—¡No es cierto!—replique como una niña… de 5 años.

—Ok, Bella, él era tu mejor amigo y es entendible que te hayas enamorado de él—dijo Alice, haciendo caso omiso a mi interrupción, mientras se sentaba en su cama cruzada de piernas, como un indio.

—¡Ya lo superé!—grite, aceptando a medias… no le diria que aun estaba enamorada de él… jamás.

—Esta bien—suspiro, dandose por vencida. Se paro y fue hacia la encimera, a buscar la bebida que le habia pedido desde que comenzo la discusión—¿Quieres una Coca-cola, o agua?—pregunto, sin saber los recuerdos que trajo a mi mente.

Empece a sollozar como loca, mientras Alice me miraba con preocupacion y un poco de horror, debido a mis gritos.

—¿Qué te pasa Bella?—pregunto preocupada, mientras fruncia el ceño.

—Es q-que… Al-lice, él… él…

—¿Él que, Bella?—pregunto aun mas preocupada

—Es que él tomaba agua Alice, tomaba agua—grite, mientras las lagrimas caian por mi rostro… sabia que estaba haciendo el ridiculo, pero no podia evitarlo, estaba tan confundida, Edward y yo habiamos dejado de ser amigos y desde ese día el se porta como si yo fuera deshecho de vaca, y eso duele como el demonio.

Pasamos así media hora, hasta que el sol se escondio en el horizonte y decidí que debia regresar, no porque mis padres estarian preocupados, pero si para tratar de llegar antes que Jacob y poder encerrarme en mi habitacion hasta mañana, como solia hacer desde toda mi vida.

Amaba a mis padres, pero habian días en los que me gustaria denunciarlos por irresponsabilidad al dejarme con alguien tan violento como Jacob, era injusto que yo tuviera que pagar porque la naturaleza hiciera su curso natural.

Yo no tenia la culpa de que la madre de Jacob haya muerto, tampoco tenía la culpa de haber nacido. Era consciente de que quizas hubiese sido mejor el mundo sin mi, pero no podia mandar por sobre Dios y decidir si podia o no vivir, me iría cuando Él quisiera llevarme.

Conducí con mi Chevy hasta casa, mientras tarareaba una cancion. No tenia miedo para llegar a casa, no era de esas niñas miedosas que huian. Yo lo hacia porque Jacob era alguien grande y fuerte y podria matarme con sus golpizas, así que no lo hacía por cobarde sino para ahorrar sufrimiento a mis padres, ingenuos padres.

Al parecer me tarde demasiado en mi camioneta, ya que cuando llegue era ya de noche, aunque dudaba que Charlie y Reneé hayan regresado de su _junta_, pero Jacob…

Temble de solo pensar en él, podria golpearme otra vez, como el mes pasado, y sinceramente ya tenía suficientes moretones para dentro de un año.

Camine despacio, contando cada paso que daba mientras sentia los temblores apropiarse de mi cuerpo.

Abri la puerta lentamente, esperando que todo estuviera vacío… pero no.

Él estaba mirandome con una sonrisa que no me gusto para nada, mientras en sus ojos ardia la furia, cosa que me desconcerto ¿Qué paso para que estuviera tan enojado?

Aunque eso era lo que menos importaba, pues él queria descargar su furia, y yo le habia llegado en el momento justo…

Yo era su saco de boxeo ahora…

* * *

><p><strong><em>¿Merecemos un Review?<em>**


End file.
